


Síncope Temporal

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Os dois voltaram para o quarto e esperaram em silêncio. Ninguém gostaria que o tempo passasse depressa, por mais que a espera fosse desconfortável. Mas sabiam que terminaria logo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síncope Temporal

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para a coletânea FLQ (que não foi escolhido, dã).

> "E Deus fez um ser à sua semelhança. Alfa e ômega, yin e yang, macho e fêmea. E o ser andrógino desfrutou do paraíso por muito tempo, até sentir-se solitário. Pediu que Deus lhe fizesse um companheiro para lhe suprir o vazio. Mas Deus se recusou. Amava sua criatura porque era única. Sua cria então abdicou da vida e ao morrer de tristeza, dera a luz gêmeos, um macho e uma fêmea. Nascia a humanidade."  
> 
> 
> Gênesis 1:27


  
  
O pêndulo movia-se ritmicamente com o tiquetaquear dos ponteiros. Mostrava oito e trinta e cinco em números romanos. Presente de casamento da sogra do enfermo. Esta arrumava o arranjo floral no centro da mesa de mogno de seis lugares, mas naquela ocasião, as cadeiras estavam dispostas na parede oposta ao aparador e a porta de entrada. Mais nada havia naquele cômodo. Uma única batida foi ouvida, fazendo a senhora distrair-se da ocupação perfeccionista com as flores. O primeiro convidado chegara.  
  
\- Senhora Emily. - Tirou o chapéu negro adornado com fita acetinada e penas de corvo. Tinha os olhos escuros, rugas de expressão, uma barba rala e aloirada quase imperceptível, iguais as sobrancelhas, e uma careca lustrosa. Se chamava Cassius e vinha acompanhado de outro homem, de óculos de aros finos, olhos aguados, de sobrancelhas espessas e cabelo castanhos com fios de prata, rente, queixo barbeado. Olívio não trazia adornos e, assim como o outro, vestia terno de luto.  
  
\- Entrem. - e deu-lhes passagem. - Estão no quarto. Fiquem à vontade.  
  
E logo quando adentraram a sala, rumaram para o corredor em frente, onde uma porta aberta exibia uma cômoda talhada em mogno e as cortinas brancas esvoaçando levemente pela brisa, que passava por entre a fresta da janela. Ao pararem na porta e fitarem o restante do cômodo o anfitrião levantou-se da poltrona, abatido. Fizera um grande esforço para sorrir enquanto cumprimentava os visitantes. Cada um deles se aproximou do leito e beijou a face do enfermo, que não fez muito esforço para sorrir ao reconhecer velhos amigos. A tez pálida lhe dava uma aura de estátua de mármore de algum imperador romano. Apenas seus olhos intumescidos, que passavam a gratidão e serenidade que sentia, lhe davam vida, mesmo que já no término.  
  
Alfonso, por sua vez, ostentava o pesar incutido na face. Os olhos avermelhados e escuras olheiras denunciavam as noites mal dormidas. O semblante preocupado, evidenciava-lhe as rugas, dando-lhe a impressão de ser mais velho do que era de fato. Esperou pacientemente pelos votos fúnebres dos amigos e voltou para seu posto, onde manteve a mão de Homero entre as suas.  
  
A cena sucedeu de maneira parecida com a chegada de cada membro do cortejo. Olívio e Cassius se acomodaram perto da janela, deixando espaço para os outros que vinham chegando. Nina e Elioth combinavam na elegância pudica; os dois, loiros de olhos esverdeados, os dela mais pálidos, mal se faziam notar. Eduardo era extravagante, se assemelhava a um dandy com seus cabelos escuros no ombro e penetrantes olhos azuis. Marie Anne e sua filha Susie eram opostos; a mãe, toda enfadonha e tagarela, fazia esforço para se conter, já que a jovem moça lhe implorara que mantivesse o tom de voz o mais baixo possível, em respeito ao enfermo. Karina, ruiva de chorosos olhos azuis, e seu estimado cão Rob, que ostentava luto com um laço negro em torno do pescoço, eram os últimos.  
  
Antes de Emily se colocar perto do filho. Cassius indicou a sala, queria perguntar algo à mãe de Alfonso.  
  
\- Ele não sai de perto dele. - Ela quem falou primeiro, fitando as mãos pálidas enquanto remexia o babado da gola da blusa. - Sofre tanto meu menino. Passar por isso é tão difícil. Quando meu marido... oh, me desculpem. - E secou uma lágrima fugidia no canto do olho direito.  
  
\- E a família de Homero?  
  
\- Mandei-lhes uma carta. Não responderam. O pai nunca se deu bem com o menino. Soube que partiu sem fazerem as pazes. Deixou uma linda garotinha. A segunda esposa nunca o adotou, não é mãe, nem mesmo da menina, que vive com a tia. - suspirou ao baixar a cabeça, fazendo com que os cachos cor de neve lhe cobrissem o rosto.  
  
\- Eu sinto muito. Por tudo.  
  
\- Eu sei. Creio que Homero partirá feliz de tê-los aqui.  
  
Cassius pegou as mãos de Emily. - Estamos felizes de estar aqui.  
  
Mas ninguém estava feliz. Era realmente triste presenciar a morte de alguém tão querido quando Homero. Os dois voltaram para o quarto e esperaram em silêncio. Ninguém gostaria que o tempo passasse depressa, por mais que a espera fosse desconfortável. Mas sabiam que terminaria logo. O enfermo respirava com dificuldades e travou uma conversa silenciosa com o homem que lhe segurava as mãos. Fechou os olhos e espirou o ar. Não se mexeu.  
  


-||-

  
Reunidos na sala, em torno da mesa, os convidados esperavam. Dividiam os olhares entre o anfitrião, desolado, na cabeceira da mesa, com sua mãe lhe servindo café. E o relógio. Vez ou outra alguém comentava algo trivial.  
  
\- Você acha que ele vai deixar um semelhante? - perguntou Marie Anne à Nina, sentada à sua direita.  
  
\- Mamãe, por favor. - repreendeu Susie, com seus severos olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesa cor, rigidamente presos.  
  
Nina se manteve sorrindo polidamente para a senhora disposta a insistir no assunto.  
  
\- Adalberto me deixou um roedor, coisa horrível, mas eu deixei que o empregado o guardasse numa gaiola. Jonas que deixou um felino do tamanho de um tatu, lindo, adoro ele, me lembra muito Jonas. Patrício me deixou um inseto, desses com mais patas que se pode contar, grande, feito um novelo de lã; aquele miserável, sempre tão ciumento e agressivo, vivia me deixando arranhões nos meus braços. - contou a matrona, com as íris esverdeadas mirando o reflexo de seu rosto exageradamente maquiado no chá que bebericava. Também tinha os cabelos castanhos rigidamente presos.  
  
\- São todos maridos? - sussurrou Elioth.  
  
\- Gatos. - respondeu a filha.  
  
Na outra parede, se encostavam Eduardo, com suas roupas negras de dois séculos antes, e Karina, nervosa, ninando seu cãozinho como um bebê.  
  
\- Não sei dos detalhes, não me interesso pelo assunto, mas já geraram algo... peculiar ou até mesmo incomum? Sei que só se gera outros da mesma classe, mas eu já vi ratos gerarem insetos peludos com dentes. Há registro de algo assim vindo de um humano? - falava baixo, a mulher.  
  
\- Bom. Eu venho de uma família poligâmica e cada um dos marido de minha progenitora gerou um semelhante. Uma delas, a Fifi, nasceu louca e devido aos graves acidentes que teve, partiu cedo. Deixou uma espécie de coruja com rabo de serpente. Nosso irmão mais velho, Fabiano, doou o animal ao instituto alquímico.  
  
\- Que assustador. Como isso é possível?  
  
\- Estudiosos dizem que o processo pode ter uma parte psicológica e não totalmente biológica, como pensamos. Mas alquimistas renomados dizem que esses casos isolados são apenas mutações genéticas.  
  
Cassius e Olívio se mantinham em silêncio, com as mãos unidas.  
  
Dona Emily oferecia café e biscoitos ao filho, mas Alfonso apenas fitava o nada. Nada ouvia também e sentia apenas dor e uma tristeza maior que tudo.  
  
Passado meia hora, o relógio parou. Todos viraram seus rosto e mantiveram a atenção nos ponteiros estáticos, assim como o pêndulo. A segunda etapa começara. Um uivo foi ouvido, longínquo, mais antigo que eras inteiras. Vinha do âmago de cada ser humano presente na sala. Alguns fecharam os olhos, outros, fixaram a visão num ponto qualquer. Todos sentiam. Os arrepios, a tontura, seguido pela sensação de terremoto e a infelicidade crescente. E novamente o silêncio. Os que estavam de olhos fechados, abriram. Os que fixavam um ponto qualquer, desprenderam a atenção e se voltaram ao relógio. Como se o ar tivesse sido preso pelo tempo, uma aura de alivio pairou e o relógio voltara a bater.  
  
\- Odeio essa parte. Sinto como se uma parte de mim morresse. - soprou Marie Anne.  
  
\- Uma parte de nós, de fato, morre. - se manifestou pela primeira vez, Nina, que fora abraçada pelo marido.  
  
Quase todos tinham lágrimas nos olhos e Karina abraçava Rob fortemente. Quase todos os presentes haviam perdido alguém muito próximo, e mesmo a mais nova sentiu na pele o quão doloroso era a morte, graças à rede de emoções que ligava toda a raça humana. Os devaneio de todos foram interrompidos por um choro. Era humano, sem dúvida. Alfonso, que até então não dera sinal de ter recobrado a consciência, disparou até o quarto em que seu amado padeceu, seguido por todos depois que um segundo choro se uniu ao primeiro.  
  
Homero deixara dois semelhantes, dois bebês.


End file.
